


The Cosmos

by stargazinglily



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazinglily/pseuds/stargazinglily
Summary: A collection of requests and emergency asks from my blog whitelionspirit.a diverse collection of relatioships (mostly consisting of Keith for now)





	1. Kosmo loves you baby - Keith

**Author's Note:**

> May I request a Keith x fem reader. Where the reader is Keith’s gf and when he comes back with krolia and the dog (and the altean) she goes straight to the doggo before Keith. Some sarcastic jealous lonely Keef.
> 
> note - this was written before the release of s7 and before knowing the kosmo's gender.
> 
> I deiced to start sharing my requests here as well as my Tumblr :)
> 
> Come scream at me about voltron, Keith or anything in general
> 
> Tumblr - main - stardresss, voltron blog - whitelionspirirt

It had been months since you had seen your boyfriend, the only thing that kept you going was the distraction with Voltron and Lotor. So when he suddenly showed up you couldn’t stop the anxiety that was radiating off of you. When you were on Earth you had such terrible anxiety attacks that you were given a service dog. The dog had been your main source of comfort and security anytime you were on the brink of an attack. Since you had been in space you didn’t have your dog, sadly she had been left on Earth when you left.

Keith had since been your source of comfort until he left with the blades, you both knew what him leaving meant for you. You reassured him that you were going to fine you both knew it was a lie but he didn’t push it. Ever since he left you have been dealing with it yourself not wanting to burden the others with your problems. With everything else that was happening your issues didn’t seem that significant enough to be put above the safety of the universe.

The sudden sound of the alarms going off is what brought you back to the present, looking around you saw the others turning their attention to the mysterious Altean pod that was heading towards them. A familiar face popped up on the screen and your heart stopped at seeing your boyfriend on the screen.

“Keith” you whispered as you grabbed for the tight material of your bodysuit that Allura had gifted you with.

Pidge looked over at you her brows knitting together in concern before turning her attention to said man on the monitor.

“I’m coming in.” he said before disabling from the commutations device, the others turned to leave but not before looking at the anxious expression on your face.

Shiro placed his hand on your shoulder, and gave it a reassuring squeeze and you smiled at the gesture. He nodded and headed down to the hangar. You took in a deep breathe and headed down behind the others who were eager to see their friend. You entered just as Keith was hopping out of the pod, he did not notice you at first being shadowed by Shiro’s large form. You peeked at him from behind the black paladin’s shoulder.

Lance approached him and made a sarcastic comment asking if he was the real Keith, and he brushed him off making you let out a giggle. Even after being gone for some time he was still the same Keith, he stopped in his tracks at the sound of laughter. You froze as he looked over at you and his hardened gaze turned soft at the sudden sight of you.

“Y/N.” He mumbled softly.

A blush spread across your cheeks as you averted your gaze from your lover, he had changed not just mentally but also physically. Not that you weren’t complaining, but he was much oblivious more built and just a little bit taller.

“We have to stop Lotor.” Keith said as he returned to the topic at hand.

As much as he wished to speak with you, you both knew this was much more important that rekindling with your boyfriend.

“You haven’t told us why we have to stop him.” Coran said as you looked at Keith.

“It is because he is a murder!” said a feminine voice.

Everyone’s attention was turned to the new comers in the room, they all gasped at see the woman with the pointed ears and altean markings.

“An Altean.” Coran gasped

Stepping out from behind Shiro alerting the new comers of your presences your gaze lingered on the large wolf. It stood proudly next to the Galran woman who you had yet to notice. The wolf stared at you as you approached it with caution, Krolia raised an eyebrow at you as you crouched in front on the wolf.

The wolf leaned forward so its nose was rubbing against your cheek, you giggled at the cold sensation as it sniffed you. Running your fingers through it’s thick but silky fur earned you a soft yip from the cosmic creature.

“Heh, I think she likes you.” Krolia said as she watched you play with her son’s companion.

You smiled as you continued to pet the majestic creature, a growl is what broke your attention. You looked up to come face to face with your clearly irritated boyfriend. You smiled sheepishly as he scoffed and rolled his eyes at your sudden behavior during a very serious situation.

“Really? Y/N?” He asked as you patted the wolf’s head before standing up again.

“What? You know I love dog’s Keith it’s been lonely especially without my own dog not here to comfort me.” You said 

“Does that mean I wasn’t enough?’ he asked raising an eyebrow challenging whatever your defense would be.

You stared at him for a moment your mouth hanging open before you snorted and a smirk appeared on your face..

“Are you jealous?” you deadpanned as he just scoffed and tend away from you.

The others let out a laugh at the sudden flustered expression of the former black paladin. You laughed as you made your way over to your boyfriend and wrapped your arms around his lean waist.

“I’m glad you are back my moon flower.” you whispered as he blushed at the nickname you had given him when you two first meet.

“I am glad too.” he whispered as he kissed your head and held you close to him.


	2. Shiro x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - Kiss Prompts 34 - back from the dead kiss
> 
> The moment Lance told you something was up you knew what you had to do.

Your eyes shot open as you scramble to your feet looking around you realize you are no longer in Hagar’s lair. You’re eyebrows furrow in confusion, as you look around at the completely barren purple void you were in.

“I guess Lance really was right, but now what?”

You sighed as you start wondering aimlessly around, you weren’t really sure what to look for. All you knew was that from what Lance had told you, that this was where he saw the real Shiro, you’re Shiro. You bite your lip wishing you had asked for more information, but you were on a limited time space. The clone Shiro could show up at any time, who knew what would happen so there would no going back.

“SHIRO! SHIRO!”

You screamed out into the empty air, the swirling wind becoming more intense as you ventured further into the void.

“PLEASE TAKASHI! IT’S ME Y/N! If you can hear me please answer me!”

Your voice faltered as your lips began to tremble, as you fell to your knees and let out a sob. The tears rolled down you’re cheeks as you continued your cries. For the longest time since ‘Shiro’ had returned he felt off, you blamed it on him just being gone for so long. He was different though, too different you knew he wasn’t your Shiro but you ignored the warning signs that constantly went off in your head.

Everyone noticed the slight differences in him especially with the way, he acted when Lotor became apart of you guys, he distanced himself further from you and the team. It wasn’t until Lance finally confronted you on the subject that you finally cracked and told him everything. He then told you about the void that all the paladins had entered, and it took all of them to get Shiro to appear and how Shiro was trying to tell him something.

It was then you remembered about the time that Shiro had told you, about the astral plane that he had once fought Zarkon in. Because you weren’t a paladin you knew you could not access it that way. The next best option was to use Hagar’s ritual room to possibly get there. With the new access to the Galra main ship, you were able to gain access to it.

You squeeze your eyes closed in frustration, as you began rubbing your tears with the palms of your hands. Sighing you open your eyes as you stare at the dark exterior of the ground. All you wanted was for the man you loved to come back to you, it felt as if a piece was missing from you and he was the only one who could fix it.

“Please…I need you, Shiro, I miss you so much I am so sorry please come back to me, to us.” You whisper softly as another tear falls from your face.

“Y/N?”

It was barely a whisper, but you would know that voice anywhere lifting your head. Your eyes were still blurry with tears, but you quickly wiped them away, as you got up and looked around you.

“Shiro! I’m here!”

“Y/N!”

Turning around you see a figure making there way over to you, as they get closer you make out exactly who it is. More tears spill from your eyes, as you begin sprinting towards your lover. A smile breaks out on his face making him stop as you jump into his arms, knocking you both onto the ground. You bury your face into his chest, as he wraps his arms around you.

“Takashi…i missed you so much.”

You mumble softly as he tightens his hold on you, a sad smile breaks out onto his face.

“I know I missed you too, but I knew you would come for me I just needed the right person to nudge you towards me.”

“Lance.”

Shiro let out a laugh, making you giggle softly as the mention of the current red paladin. Lifting yourself so you were leaning on your hands you looked down at Shiro. A soft smile plays on his lips, as you lean down and kiss him with everything you had letting him know just how much you had missed him.

“Keith is going to have a fit when he finds out that we didn’t get him involved with this whole thing.”

You say as both you and Shiro laugh at the mental picture of said boy pouting at not being involved.


End file.
